


I am your Father

by shipping_ruined_my_life



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cloud City (Star Wars), Drabble, Gen, Planet Bespin (Star Wars), What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_ruined_my_life/pseuds/shipping_ruined_my_life
Summary: Short drabble. What if Vader talked to Luke instead of cutting his hand off? Just a thought.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	I am your Father

**Author's Note:**

> Every day I wake up and write cringe on purpose. Enjoy!

"The force is with you, young Skywalker. But you are not a Jedi yet."

Vader stepped forward, and his son charged at him. He mainly blocked the furious attempts and herded him towards the open area. He found an imbalance in his stance, and managed to disarm him. The lightsaber rolled on the floor a few meters away. Before he could grab it Luke tried to throw him sideways with the force, but he felt it, anchored it. Then he thundered down the stairs after his son. The carbonation chamber was open behind him.

"Luke, there is something I must tell you." Vader said imperiously. His search was over. His son was here and he finally had a chance to talk to him. His thoughts had been focused on him for so long and he was elated to finally have him. He could not be allowed to fail now.

"I have nothing to say to you." Luke replied sternly. His hands were drawn in a fighting stance as he was prepared to fist fight the Sith if need be.

"I did not ask you to tell me anything. I clearly said I had to tell you something. Will you listen? This is important." Vader walked closer to his son, both were on guard. Waiting for the other to make a move.

"Great. Fantastic." Vader exclaimed as Luke seemed attentive. Foolish of him really.

"Now if you-" Vader was interrupted by an attack. Luke was using the force to try and hold him down. He was temporarily forced to his knees but he could feel that Luke was strained and wobbly in his grip. The force was strong. But the boy was untrained. He had so much potential.

"I do not wish to hurt you, Luke." He admitted as he waited for him to tire. "Release me now."

Luke obviously did not release him. He may be young but he was not stupid.

"Fine." Vader said with a sigh and calmed himself, centering the force around them. It welled with feelings, mixed with anger, desperation, confusion, and… something more. Hope. He breathed deep and made the force holding him down simply part around him. Then he stood up.

"Luke, please listen."

After having held the enormous power housed in Vader he felt himself short of breath. The fight temporarily went out of him. Luke tried to catch his breath and think. Maybe he could find a way out while Vader talked?

"What do you want?" he asked finally.

"I want you to join me." He said simply. "We have much to do. The Emperor-" once again he was interrupted. Force. Why did no one listen to him?

"Join you? I would never turn to the dark side!" Luke stretched his arm out and the lightsaber on the floor wobbled. "Did you think that would work? Just ask me if I want to join the dark side? Is this how you manage recruitment for the empire?"

"Oh, force damn it…" he felt a headache coming on. "I have no wish to steer you from the light. I have no wish for you to join the Empire. I am planning on overthrowing the Emperor."

In that moment the room was still. How should he react to a statement like that? Luke tried to think while his head blanked out completely. Vader distracted himself with picking up the lightsaber on the floor. It had been many years since he held it in his hands. It had a few new scratches but the grip was perfect.

"I was deceived. By the Emperor. He had me believe that when my wife died, our unborn child died with her. I have recently learned that this is not true. My son is alive."

"Your son?" asked Luke. "What does this have to do with me?"

Tense silence. Vader threw the lightsaber to him.

"I want you to have this. It's my old one, but we can have the handle refitted. It's a bit large for you. I'll train you myself."

Luke was feeling hurt. They both could feel it in the force.

"That lightsaber was my father's. I'd appreciate it if you didn't slander his name."

"Luke."

"Especially since you killed him!" he said with a glare. He turned the saber on and readied himself in a fighting stance. He lunged.

Vader sighed and blocked blow after blow, as though as this was a mere training exercise and not a battle to the death.

"I did not kill your father."

"Yes you did!"

"No Luke, I did not."

"My father is dead because of you!"

"No Luke, I am your father. Me. I am Anakin Skywalker. I'm alive. I did not know you existed or I would have come for you earlier. I did not know. Please, son."

Luke's last attack was blocked and he stood face to face with Vader. His horror was evident on his face. Disbelief. Anger. Hurt. Both looked at each other suspiciously. Neither lightsaber was put down. Vader reached out with the force, trying to calm down them both. Imploring his son to search his feelings. It also had the benefit of calming himself as well.

He let go and backed away.

"You couldn't have led with that?" he asked.

Vader sighed.

"I had not thought to have this conversation here. Nor in this manner." He was the first to turn his lightsaber off and put it back in his belt. "Will you hear me out, son?"

He extended his hand to his son. Luke grasped it firmly.

"Yes father."


End file.
